


Observations

by Ladderofyears



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cute Kids, Domestic, Draco Changes His Mind, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Post Mpreg, Pre-Mpreg, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco thought he wasperfectlycontent as the father of two children but, when Harry and he observe a small interaction between their two sons, Draco soon changes his mind.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sixth Fictober story, and follows the prompt: _“I never knew it could be this way”._

When they’d married eight years before, the likelihood of Harry and Draco staying in a Saturday night would have been about zero. 

Every moment of their torrid romance had been reported in the _Prophet_, and no Sunday issue would have been complete without photos of them falling out of _Hex_, the nightclub off Diagon Alley looking quite the worse for wear. 

But that was then. Nowadays, _Prophet_ reporters were more likely to trail the two men walking around _WizKids_ toyshop, attending their children’s parents evenings or falling out of a playground. 

Harry and Draco were fathers to the two most wondrous, perfect boys, Jamie and Scorpius, and Saturdays were for staying in, eating pizza and drinking slightly too much Butterbeer. 

By the time that both kids were tucked up in their beds, the only destination either man was interested in was their sofa for a snuggle in front of the _muggle box_ that Draco had become inordinately fond of. One grey November night the pair were watching the surprisingly realistic dragons on _Game of Thrones_ when Harry’s Auror-trained senses kicked into gear. 

Harry could hear someone shuffling around upstairs, and he frowned, pausing the their show on a particularly bloodstained scene. “Don’t you dare watch _any_ without me,” Harry hissed in warning, as he made for the stairs. “I’ll _know_. Khaleesi is going to get betrayed. Again.”

Draco resisted the temptation to cheat for several minutes before he grew bored and decided to see what the problem was upstairs. He found Harry sat on the floor outside their sons room, wrapped entirely in a Silencing spell. Casting wandlessly, Draco slipped within the hold of the magic, fascinated as to what had caught his husbands attention. 

Draco didn’t have to look far. Harry motioned for Draco to look through their son’s doorway with a nod of his head. Both of their children were wrapped up in Jamie’s bed, and completed covered with his Golden Snitch quilt. Their two year old baby, Scorpius was looking at his brother in rapt admiration, his white-blond hair a mass of newly washed fluff that contrasted sharply with Jamie’s thick dark curls. “So the Pot made a slipper? To be quiet?” Scorpius asked, “and never hopped again?”

“The Pot did make a slipper,” Jamie replied, looking very serious for an eight year old. “The Pot might have hopped again. If the wizard was naughty. But I don’t think he would have been, ‘Pius. I think he looked pretty scared.” The two men watched as Jamie shut his copy of _Beedle the Bard_, and yawned, giving his brothers shoulder a quick squeeze. 

“You need to go to sleep, ‘Pius,” Jamie said, dropping the book to the ground beside his bed. “You can sleep in here tonight if you like. You can wake me if you have another nightmare. Remember, our daddies have warded our house. Nothing can get us here. ‘Specially not _Acromantulas_. They are miles away.”

Draco pulled an apologetic smile in Harry's direction. He’d really meant to hide their copy of _Fantastic Beasts_ when he’d found it open in the library the other day, but the thought had completely flown out of his head. 

Draco blinked back a tear. It didn’t seem like any time had passed since the day he’d given birth to Jamie. Their newborn had been a tiny five pounds, the most delicate and fragile creature that Draco had ever laid eyes on. The Mediwizards had wrapped him in a bubble of magic to help his miniscule lungs to grow, and Draco hadn’t dared sleep in fear of losing him. 

And now Jamie had grown, become the beautiful and kind boy that cuddled his brother so carefully, and gave his love so freely. Every inch his Harry’s son, Draco marvelled, and he wondered at how he deserved to live this wonderful existence. 

“I never knew it could be this way,” Harry whispered beside him. “Never really knew what family was supposed to mean. But I love them, Draco. Our boys. More than I ever thought possible.” 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and lay his head on Draco’s shoulder. The pair of them watched as their sons drifted off to sleep before them. 

Draco had been entirely sure he didn’t want another baby, and for the past year had been entirely immune to Harry’s enthusiastic arguments for a third Potter-Malfoy baby. Harry loved babies, and would have willingly fathered a Quidditch team had Draco been inclined. The idea of waddling around for half a year whilst roughly the size of a king-size cauldron hadn’t felt like something Draco wanted to experience for a third time, especially when the year of sleepless nights that followed was factored into the equation. 

But, looking at his two sons, and the enraptured glow of Harry’s smile, Draco thought that he’d perhaps been a little bit hasty. After all, he reasoned, he _was_ only thirty-two. 

Harry and he had an abundance of future. Plenty of years where they could both enjoy their Saturday nights in the restaurants, theatres and bars of wizarding London while their children were sleeping comfortably in their dormitories at Hogwarts. Maybe of few more years of these quiet, relaxed family Saturday wasn’t such a terrible idea, and both men certainly adored the idea of having their own little girl to spoil.

Draco took hold of Harry and stood, pulling the other man to his feet, leading him to their bedroom with a heated urgency. _Game of Thrones_ and Chocolate Digestives could wait, Draco reasoned, pressing an assertive kiss on Harry’s lips, and frantically unbuttoning his husband’s pyjama shirt...

Tonight Draco had other plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading xxxx


End file.
